


dusk & dawn

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, an evening walk and a morning walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “You ready for tomorrow’s Annual McClain Family Pumpkin Hunt?”Hunk gulps and tries to beat down the nervous anxiety that’s been crawling up and down his spine since Lance invited him to the aforementioned event, “Kinda.”“Hunk,” Lance gives him a look of gentle censure, like he can’t believe Hunk is nervous about this. “We’ve done so many times before!”“Yeah but I wasn’t your boyfriend back then.”--A chilly breeze makes the long grass sway and has Keith stepping closer, standing chest to chest with Shiro. He’s wearing a hoodie and Shiro’s jacket on top of his nightshirt, and yet his hands are still cold against the older man’s back. Cold hands, warm hearts, Shiro can't help but think.“We could totally go as a couple too,” Keith is laughing now, voice and eyes bright as sun and stars. The rising sun and it’s pale rays illuminate his boyfriends happy face. “What do you think? You could be Shang and I could be Eric.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this utterly beautiful hance & sheith photoset by Johanna like I’m just /bursts into tears because look at how happy these bebs are!!! ([ & ](https://twitter.com/JohannaTheMad/status/783165008448413696)[) this is way post-canon/future au.](http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/151322891017/dusk-dawn)

A child shrieks with delight as her mother picks her up and swings her around. Her bubbling laughter merges into the other happy sounds filling up the park - dogs barking, people chattering, a short, plump guy strumming away at his guitar. The day is winding down, the sky turning a burnished orange shade. The weather turns chillier as well but people don’t seem keen on returning home. Everyone’s out enjoying the first proper autumn day they’ve had since the season changed, wearing their best warm hoodies, light jackets, and sweaters.

 

Lance slips under his arm and cuddles closer as a particularly biting gust of wind brushes past them.

 

Hunk critically eyes the single long sleeved shirt Lance is wearing and tuts, “I told you you should have worn something on top of that.”

 

“Why bother when I’ve got you, my personal body warmer.”

 

“Ah,” Hunk drawls teasingly, hugging Lance tighter against his side. “Always knew you were just using me for my body.”

 

“I like using your body in _so_ many ways,” Lance laughs, harder still when he catches the bewildered and mildly scandalized look his comment earns from a passerby. Hunk flushes and pulls Lance off the walk track, towards the tall and broad wooden benches that line the lake. 

 

Once there, he lets Lance nudge him up on one of the high seats and opens his legs to make room for his lanky boyfriend to step in. Lance immediately presses forward, rubbing their noses together with a delighted hum, “You ready for tomorrow’s Annual McClain Family Pumpkin Hunt?”

 

Hunk gulps and tries to beat down the nervous anxiety that’s been crawling up and down his spine since Lance invited him to the aforementioned event, “Kinda.”

 

“Hunk,” Lance gives him a look of gentle censure, like he can’t believe Hunk is nervous about this. “We’ve done so many times before!”

 

“Yeah but I wasn’t your boyfriend back then,” Hunk points out, unable to stop his worries from bubbling out. “What if you parents don’t approve? What if they take one look at me and go, ‘Oh is _this_  your boyfriend?’ What if they make me clean up all the pumpkin guts after-”

 

Lance cuts him off with a firm kiss, hands cupping Hunk’s shoulders to pull him in. Hunk blinks in surprised, heart fluttering a little when he feels the tip of Lance’s tongue teasingly sweep over his lips before pulling back.

 

“ _Relax_. They’ll love you,” Lance reassures him, cheeks flushed pink. He feels hot underneath his palms. Hunk has always loved that about him. “They’ve loved you for years and they’re gonna love you even more as my boyfriend. You wanna know why?”

 

Hunk stares into Lance’s eyes, reads the gentle love written behind his gaze and feels himself dumbly shaking his head. He’s spent so much time staring at Lance, bewildered by how sharp his features are, how nice his smile is, how his eyes are so lovely. And yet Hunk has _never_  felt so utterly breathless at the sight of Lance smiling than he does in this moment when the last beams of the setting sun highlight his boyfriends face.

 

“They’ll love you because _I_  love you,” Lance’s grin goes bashful at the confession. Hunk feels heat pooling his cheeks, butterflies exploding to life inside his stomach and chest. 

 

This is still new - the big l-o-v-e word. Hunk can count the number of times they’ve said it to each other on one hand. It’s still rare and precious; Filling Hunk with shy happiness that makes him want to sing.

 

“I love you too,” Hunk murmurs back, feeling his lips wobble as they go up into the biggest grin he can muster. 

 

They’re both smiling widely as they kiss, laughing softly before trying again. It’s better. Sweeter too. Hunk pulls Lance closer, one hand touching Lance’s shirt collar and the other resting in the middle of his back. 

 

He’s thinking about telling Lance they should head back for some alone time when Lance pulls away with a laugh, lean body shaking underneath Hunk’s palms. 

 

“Whats so funny?” 

 

Lance continues to snicker, long fingers sliding down the puffy vest Hunk’s wearing, “I just remembered something _abuela_ said to me years ago when I started dating. She basically told me I should date you.”

 

“What?” Hunk asks with a laugh, “No she didn’t!”

 

“She did! She said that,” Lance laughs over him, “I should look for a girl who was kind and sweet. Should be a good cook. Should have pretty eyes and a good soul. And then she went, “Lance, you should just date Hunk. He’s perfect for you.”"

 

Burying his face into Lance’s shaking shoulder, Hunk groan-laughs. Lance’s arms curl around his frame, holding him close. “She’s gonna tease me _soooo_  bad,” Hunk whines, remembering all the other times she’d teased Lance’s dates when he’d brought them home.

 

“Yep,” Lance says, patting his back with faux sympathy. “If it’s any consolation I’m gonna be right next to you getting teased with you.” 

 

Hunk snort-laughs, “That _does_  help, thanks.”

 

“Any time, buddy.”

 

–-

 

It’s pre-dawn, or as Shiro fondly likes to call it, _their time_. They like to take advantage of the fact that their training has become too deeply embedded in them and has them waking up way before the sunrises. They use the quiet time to take a peaceful walk around the neighborhood as the sun rises.

 

They don’t have a set path defined. Sometimes they walk a couple of blocks and back. Other times they go to the playground nearby and see who can hang upside down on the monkey bars the longest. They pick their route on the fly, depending on their mood. 

 

Today is a day for walking through the big empty field half an hours walk away, one hand linked with Keith’s while the other enjoys the feeling of the tall grass brushing against his palm.

 

Shiro’s looking for a decent foothold on the wet ground when Keith speaks up, “Allura called yesterday,” He grunts in acknowledgment, more preoccupied with not slipping on the wet mud than wondering why the Princess called. “She invited us to her Halloween party.”

 

That gets his attention _and_  makes his foot slip on a patch of slick mud. His shoulder knocks against Keith’s as he exclaims, “Her _what now_?”

 

Keith laughs, looking as fiery, vibrant and full of life as he used to look in the heat of battle. His hand squeezes Shiro's tightly. “Yeah. She wants to host a Halloween party. And get this, she wants to invite all the big wigs from the Galaxy Garrison _and_  the country.”

 

Laughter bubbles up almost immediately. “ _Please_  tell me it’s a costume party.”

 

“Oh, you _know_  it is,” Keith turns around and holds Shiro in his arms, watching the taller man laugh. “Pidge is trying to pick a theme and I’m telling her to pick Disney. Can you imagine Iverson showing up wearing some kind of Disney costume?”

 

“Stop!” Shiro begs as he imagines the officer in several Disney character costumes, causing him to crack up harder. The most he thinks about it, the more ludicrous the mental image is and the harder he laughs. To the point that he’s snorting with amusement. Shiro _hates_ it when he starts snort-laughing but Keith loves it. 

 

A chilly breeze makes the long grass sway and has Keith stepping closer, standing chest to chest with Shiro. He’s wearing a hoodie and Shiro’s jacket on top of his nightshirt, and yet his hands are still cold against the older man’s back. _Cold hands, warm hearts,_ Shiro can't help but think.

 

“We could totally go as a couple too,” Keith is laughing now, voice and eyes bright as sun and stars. The rising sun and it’s pale rays illuminate his boyfriends happy face. “What do you think? You could be Shang and I could be Eric.”

 

“If Pidge manages to convince Allura and Coran to go with Disney, then yeah.” Shiro agrees readily enough. It’s not like it’s going to happen. He’s got it on good authority that Allura is going to pick ‘classic Halloween’ as the theme. He’s not _entirely_  sure what that means but she’s already picked their costumes out already, so… 

 

The tip of Keith’s nose is pink and cold as it rubs against Shiro’s. Shiro smiles and tilts his head, capturing the younger man’s mouth in a long kiss. He’s not sure how long they stand there, but it’s enough for the sun to start creeping up over the horizon and bathe them in soft light.

 

Keith hums quietly, languidly. _Happily_. He presses their foreheads together and exhales. Shiro opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of Keith’s messy locks. He tries to comb them into shape but the breeze blows again, tossing Keith’s hair this way and that.

 

“Do you wanna have waffles for breakfast?” Shiro asks, continuing to run his hand through the younger man’s hair. More because of how nice it feels rather than wanting to force some neatness into Keith’s bed hair,

 

Visibly perking up, Keith asks, “From Luke’s?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t really feel like cooking today.”

 

Nodding, Keith steals one more kiss before taking a step back, hands moving off Shiro’s back and sliding down his forearms to link their fingers against. He uses the connection to pull Shiro forward, “Lets go see if he’s open yet.”

 

Shiro smiles, “Lead the way.”


End file.
